


Scarecrows in Autumn

by Aonashe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death Rituals, Demon Blood, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Rituals, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aonashe/pseuds/Aonashe
Summary: Victor Wood finds himself moving into Ravenna lane, a suspiciously cheap, mansion-like house. Later on, he finds out that the very property was previously a slave plantation, where many brutal deaths occurred. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Scarecrows in Autumn

The autumn wind rustled through the young boy's hair as he pushed a box down the sidewalk that lead to the door of his new home. It was about evening, which made the town look almost foreboding. He looked up at the mansion like home and wondered for a bit how this place was so cheap. The salesman was suspiciously eager to get rid of the place, wringing his hands together, practically shoving the contract down his parent's throats. He couldn't help but feel like the only one who thought all of this was eerie. 

When he got to the door, he turned the knob and pushed the box through the doorway, leaving it with the other boxes he brought in, underneath the crystal chandelier. He took a moment to simply look around the house, taking in just how much _room_ was here at their disposal. Turning, he saw his father come through the door with a box, his usual cheerful air about him. 

"So, what're your first thoughts on our new home, Victor?" He asked, setting the box down beside him. 

"Well, it certainly is bigger than our old house..." Victor said, trying his best to keep a neutral, non-suspicious tone. 

"Yep! This big ol' place is all ours!" 

"Indeed." 

Well, don't get too excited. You miss your friends, don't you?" 

Victor stayed silent. He didn't like to think about his friends, knowing that their worlds would go on turning just fine without him. 

"I know it's hard, leaving your friends," His father warmly rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "But, I know that you had some pretty strong bonds with them. Bonds like that don't just break over time. You'll stay in touch, I know it." 

When Victor just stayed silent, he grinned and patted his shoulder a bit. "And hey, tomorrow's your first day of sophomore year. This is your chance for a new start and new friendships." 

"I suppose," Victor said dryly. "I think I'm going to get an early night." 

"You deserve it, kiddo. Have a good rest," His father said and patted him on the shoulder once more, before going to the boxes and starting the grueling process of unpacking. 

Victor nodded and went up the stairs, going down the hall and over to his room. It was still pretty bare, just a mattress on the floor with a blanket over it. Sighing, he crawled under the blanket and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. It would be awhile before he finally went to sleep. 

* * *

The building looked almost like a castle. Ivy ran up and down the walls of the cathedral-looking building, moss staining the ends of it. Fog hung around the top of the spire as other people ran around in the front of the school, seemingly used to the eerie feeling oozing from the building. 

"Well...this place looks welcoming enough," Victor said to himself as he walked in the front gate, keeping his gaze low while he went inside the building. When he got to the locker bay, he shucked off his bag and put it inside the locker with his name on it. Having nothing else to put in it, he shut the door, turned the combination, and strode off to find the bathroom. Ever since he got the school he had the familiar burning in his bladder. 

He opened the door to the bathroom and went to go find a stall, when he overheard a conversation between three people over by the window. 

"--We could just sneak out the window." 

"Last time we did that we had ISS!" 

The third looked over his shoulder and saw Victor standing there. He was about to go into the stall closest to him, but the one in the varsity jacket spoke up before then. 

"Hey, you're the new kid. Victor, right?" 

"Yeah," Victor replied, trying to seem nonchalant. 

"Nice to meet 'cha. I'm Liam. So, ya living around here now?" 

"Yeah. We just moved into Ravenna Lane." 

Liam paused a bit, looked around at the other two, who had unnerved looks, and turned back to Victor. "It isn't the house with the tall oak tree in the front of it, is it...?" 

"Yeah, that's the one," Victor said, not quite getting the nervousness between the three kids. 

"Yikes, that's not good," The one to the left of Liam said. 

"What?" Victor was truly lost at this point. 

"Has anyone told you what was on that property before your house was built there?" Liam asked. 

"No...?" 

"...It was a slave plantation." 

"Okay, and?" Victor asked, a little annoyed.

"The Ravenna Plantation stood on the land where your new house was built. Over the years it began to fall apart, so they took what was left of it down to build a couple houses on it." 

"And why would I care to know this?" 

"Well, let me start off by telling you what happened there." 

Before Liam could even explain, Victor stopped him. "Ah, I see where this is going. You're going to tell a bogus ghost story that's pretty much a vain attempt to scare the new kid." 

"Ghost story?" Liam started. "Not exactly." 

* * *

In the early 1800s, the Ravenna manor was a very successful cotton and corn plantation in New Orleans. However, the price for its success was paid in blood--the slaves' blood. The plantation owner, Mr. Ravenna, was a cruel master. He had the slaves beaten on a regular basis and hanged just to show dominance, to remind them who was in charge. In his frustration of the crows destroying all the crops, he ordered the slaves to build a few scarecrows for the fields. The slaves, however, had enough of this cruelty and began to hatch a plan to eliminate the plantation owner. The slaves, who still practiced their native rituals, decided to perform a ritual on one of the scarecrows and have it take care of Mr. Ravenna. 

It was a hot and humid night. The slaves brought the scarecrow into the slave cabin to perform the ritual. Candles surrounded the cross the scarecrow was perched onto, sounds of drums filled the night air, the fireplace crackled even more than it had any other night. This continued for hours, until, everything went silent. The scarecrow twitched and ripped itself off the cross and stalked over towards the mansion. Mr. Ravenna was outside, apparently sleeping outside on his rocking chair. Little did he know that his pitiful existence would brutally end there, as well as the rest of his family that lived in the plantation. 

The next morning, Mr Ravenna was found dead, perched on the very cross the scarecrow was to be placed on. 

* * *

"So now the scarecrow stalks that house and the woods behind it...waiting..." 

"Well that was a very fascinating story. I think it's time for me to go," Victor said, clearly not buying into the story Liam told. 

"Hey, if you don't believe us, check your backyard. You may be surprised by what you find," 

"Yeah, will do." 

With that, Victor took his leave and went out the bathroom door. 


End file.
